As part of the celebration of the Christmas season, many people traditionally bring a pine or evergreen tree into their home and decorate it with ornaments, lights, garland, tinsel, and the like. Natural trees, however, can be quite expensive and are recognized by some as a waste of environmental resources. In addition, natural trees can be messy, leaving both sap and needles behind after removal, and requiring water to prevent drying out and becoming a fire hazard. Each time a natural tree is obtained it must be decorated, and at the end of the Christmas season the decorations must be removed. Because the needles have likely dried and may be quite sharp by this time, removal of the decorations can be a painful process. In addition, natural trees are often disposed in landfills, further polluting these overflowing environments.
To overcome the disadvantages of a natural Christmas tree, yet still incorporate a tree into the holiday celebration, a great variety of artificial Christmas trees are available. For the most part, these artificial trees must be assembled for use and disassembled after use. Artificial trees have the advantage of being usable over a period of years and thereby eliminate the annual expense of purchasing live trees for the short holiday season. Further, they help reduce the chopping down of trees for a temporary decoration, and the subsequent disposal, typically in a landfill, of same.
Generally, artificial Christmas trees comprise a multiplicity of branches each formed of a plurality of plastic needles held together by twisting a pair of wires about them. In other instances, the branches are formed by twisting a pair of wires about an elongated sheet of plastic material having a large multiplicity of transverse slits. In still other artificial Christmas trees, the branches are formed by injection molding of plastic.
Irrespective of the form of the branch, the most common form of artificial Christmas tree comprises a plurality of trunk sections connectable to one another. For example, in many designs, a first and second trunk section each comprise an elongate body. A first end of the body includes an extending portion (e.g., a male end) and a second end of the body includes a receiving portion (e.g., a female end). Typically, the body is a cylinder. Near the first end the body tapers slightly to reduce the diameter of the body. In other words, the diameter of the second end (i.e., the receiving portion), is larger than the diameter of the first end (i.e., the extending portion). To connect the trunk sections, the second end of a second trunk section receives the first end of a first trunk section. For example, the tapered end of the first trunk section is inserted into the non-tapered end of the second trunk section. In this manner, a plurality of trunk sections can be connected and a tree assembled.
One difficulty encountered during assembly, however, is the rotational alignment of the trunk sections. In some designs, the trunk sections comprise electrical systems. The electrical systems allow electricity to flow through the trunk of the tree and into accessories that can be plugged into outlets disposed on the trunk. To connect neighboring trunk sections, however, electrical prongs of one trunk section must be rotationally aligned with, and inserted into, electrical slots in another trunk section. This alignment process can be frustrating because it can be difficult for a user to judge whether the prongs will engage the slots when trunk sections are joined together. It may therefore take several attempts before a user can electrically connect two trunk sections.
What is needed, therefore, is a power transfer system for an artificial tree that allows a user to connect neighboring tree trunk sections without the need to rotationally align the trunk sections. Embodiments of the present disclosure address this need as well as other needs that will become apparent upon reading the description below in conjunction with the drawings.